1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape comprising a tape body having an adhesive layer on one side, and a release paper for protecting the adhesive layer of the tape body, the release paper being laminated on the tape body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-92022 discloses an adhesive plaster comprising a large number of adhesive plaster bodies arranged on a band-shaped (elongate rectangular shaped) release paper (separation paper) at predetermined intervals, the release paper being longitudinally bisected by a cut (slit) in order to facilitate removal of each adhesive plaster body. The one half of the release paper is removed from an adhesive layer of the adhesive plaster, the adhesive plaster body is pinched at a portion on the side where the adhesive layer is exposed, and the adhesive plaster body is peeled off from the other half of the release paper.
However, in this conventional art, a user is required to pinch the adhesive layer of the adhesive plaster body when removing the adhesive plaster body remaining on the other half of the release paper, leading to a possibility that the adhesive layer is stained and its adhesion ability is reduced.